LaughLiveLearn
by xXxInuNerDxXx
Summary: its bassicly the after story of what happens once naraku is deafeted summed up into a oneshot. very funny, especially for kikyo haters.XD


"I've got it!" Kagome said excitingly "The last jewel shard!"

Kagome runs up to Inuyasha and gives it to him.

"Excellent! Now I can…"Inuyasha got cut of by Naraku.

"What? Do what with it inuyasha? Don't forget you still have me to deal with!" Naraku said.

"Not for long" Inuyasha pulls out his tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!"

"You think a little thing like that will kill me!" said Naraku.

"Who said I was done yet...Kagome…NOW!" inuyasha screams

"Ok" Kagome adds about 10 of the jewel shards to her arrow, she angles her arrow and…

**BOOM**

"Did I do it?" Kagome said walking over to inuyasha. Inuyasha holds her in his arms tightly. Kagome blushes.

"Come Sango let me hold you tightly" Miroku says. Sango blushes and looks down. She scuffs her feet as she walks toward him. He holds her and gently while rubbing her ass. SMACK!

"You'll never learn will you Miroku?" Shippo said. Sango jumps on Kirara and goes over back to where she was standing before.

As the fog clears up all they see is scraps left over from Naraku's monkey disguise and scraps of bloody skin. Inuyasha gathers all the pieces and they burn it in bomb fire that night.

"So is it finally over?" Kagome says.

"I think so." Inuyasha replies.

Sango and Miroku seemed to be getting closer on the log. Shippo was playing with kirara over by the tents.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha gabbed Kagome's hand pulling it. Kagome followed him. He led her into the woods.

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you Kagome" Inuyasha says. "I...I…"

"Love you?" Kagome says cutting him off.

Inuyasha grabs her and pulls her close. They start making out passionately.

All the sudden there is an interference, something has just dropped in between them.

"So Inuyasha you think you can just take my girl like that?" Koga says.

"I think I forgot something when I was killing Naraku." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah you did, you forgot to leave Kagome with me! And since when did you defeat Naraku? It was all me and you know it!" Koga goes of.

"How dare you--" Inuyasha continues…

Koga and Inuyasha go on about nonsense in background

"They still fight yet Naraku is defeated…" Shippo goes off about it to Kagome, "How sad..."

"I know…" Kagome says.

switching back to campfire

"Miroku is the wind tunnel gone from your hand?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Sango…theres been something I've been keeping bottled up…"

"what is it? You can tell me anything, you should know that." Sango said

"Well ever since you started traveling with us I started to think that touching girl's ass's isn't everything. And that really I want to settle down…and fall in...Love…and well…Sango" Miroku paused.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango said hoping for something specific.

"Well I l…l…Love you" Miroku finally said from the bottom of his heart.

"Miroku…I Love you to" Sango responded.

Miroku and Sango make out for a very long time. Finally they get up and go into their tent and turn off the flashlights…going into much greater detail.

"Look likes Miroku finally got what he wanted huh Shippo" Kagome says as inuyasha and Koga are still fighting over her.

"I guess so….EWW! Did you just see that shirt hit the side of their tent!" Said Shippo.

"And those…UNDERPANTS!" Kagome screamed with laughter. "Looks like Miroku is getting some real ass is there"

Koga walks towards Kagome, taking her hands…

"Kagome I will have to talk to you another time when that ass face isn't around" Koga said giving inuyasha a mean look.

Inuyasha just looks away… "Goodbye Koga"Inuyasha mumbles under breath

"Goodbye Inu-mutt face" Koga said.

"Why you little--"Inuyasha was cut off.

"Inuyasha! **SIT!**" Kagome yells.

BANG

"KAGOME? WE REALLY NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Inuyasha said.

Everyone gets ready for bed. Miroku and Sango have calmed down now and are just kissing each other. Inuyasha lays down…

"Guys why is my bed all wet?" Inuyasha said

"Oops I guess we did it on the wrong sleeping bag…" Miroku said laughing.

"EWWW… I wish I brought my own tent…who knows what germs are in here now" Shippo said freaking out.

"Its ok Shippo, Ill just have to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Kagome…if its alright with her I mean" Inuyasha said happily.

"Of coarse its ok" Kagome said

They both laugh as they get in the same sleeping bag and start to make-out. In the middle of the night Inuyasha wakes up to an eerie sound outside of the tent. He gets up and goes outside to figure out what it is. Little did he no that when he got up he woke up Kagome. She followed him and watched him through a hole it the tent.

"Kikyo? Wha…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said

"So Inuyasha you decided to finally pick Kagome over me?" Kikyo said.

"Actually Kikyo he did chose me over you, because you know what I'm actually alive…unlike you!"

"You no what bitch you wanna fight!" Kikyo said

"Just get over it Kikyo! You're already dead!" Kagome said.

"Hold up, lemme take out my earrings bitch" Kikyo said with an attitude.

Kikyo and Kagome start to fight and there's hair pulling, biting and clothes tearing. The usual girl fight. Inuyasha tries to break it up but…

"**SIT"** Kagome yelled.

"He was mine first!" Kikyo said

"Yeah, but then you died! Who would want a dead bitch over me!" Kagome said.

This went on for another hour or so and every time Inuyasha tried to interfere he got told to sit. Finally Kagome killed Kikyo…again…and it was over. Surprisingly Inuyasha wasn't mad. He actually understood. After that big commotion they went back to bed and slept the rest of the night.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married in two months and Miroku and Sango got married last year and already have their first child. Shippo meet another fox demand who he feel in Love with. He says he is going to ask her to marry him soon but not sure when yet. Ask for Koga well… he's turned gay and is recently is dating jakusto. And the shikon jewel was destroyed! Everyone's happy…well…except the dead bitch Kikyo...but they all hate her anyway!

**THE END!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hey guys...i no storyis short, but please review!(this is my first story)**

Return to Top


End file.
